Parce que tu partiras
by Melticolor
Summary: Tu découvriras mon vrai visage et tu t'enfuiras, dégoûté. Et moi je resterai seul, là, à me dire qu'encore une fois j'ai tout gâché, qu'encore une fois j'ai fait fuir l'être le plus précieux que j'ai eu la chance de connaître.
1. Parce que tu partiras

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous! Me revoilà avec un autre texte, pas franchement joyeux je vous l'accorde. J'ai écrit ça un soir et j'ai longtemps hésité à le publier, merci à toi, Amelia... J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et le voici! Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite, j'espère que oui! Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je ne vais pas déroger à la tradition, un petit mot à énormément de vertus et je serais très heureuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Parce que tu partiras_

« Sais-tu seulement tout ce que j'ai pu déduire de toi ces trois derniers mois ? Es-tu un minimum conscient du mal que ça me fait ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de voir tout ce que tu ressens ? Et même pas seulement toi, mais tout le monde ! Oh bien sûr, tu es persuadé que je ne comprends rien à l'amour, à part peut-être quelques faits scientifiques mais John, penses-tu vraiment que l'on renonce à quelque chose sans raisons ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai déjà aimé par le passé, inconditionnellement. Je me suis donné corps et âme et tout ce que j'ai reçu en retour était une humiliation. On a abusé de moi, on s'est servi de moi. Et j'ai eu si mal, si mal, que j'ai commencé à sombrer dans l'addiction. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais d'oublier. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu l'épave que j'étais devenue. Avant, j'attirai les regards à cause de mon charisme, de ma beauté, certains parlaient même d'une aura, tous ces irrationnels. Mais ensuite, les gens ne manifestaient plus que de la pitié envers moi. Leurs regards me faisaient mal au début, mais ensuite je m'en suis foutu, royalement. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que les sentiments étaient un fléau qu'il fallait à tout prix éradiquer de moi, que c'était le seul moyen, sinon d'être heureux, d'au moins arrêter de souffrir. Alors chaque jour j'ai travaillé avec acharnement à développer cette pseudo-sociopathie, j'ai assassiné le moindre sentiment d'attachement que je pouvais trouver au fond de moi et j'ai surtout fait en sorte de ne jamais, jamais en développer de nouveaux. Et j'ai réussi. J'ai vaincu la bête. Plus rien ne pouvait désormais m'affecter, j'étais enfin libre, sobre et j'avais retrouvé tout mon panache. Mais tu es arrivé, toi, John Watson, et tu as tout détruit. Sais-tu combien de temps il m'a fallu pour bâtir ces caveaux à sentiments bien au fond de mon palais mental ? Sais-tu tous les efforts que j'ai dû y mettre ? Et toi, tu arrives là, comme ça, et tu détruis tous ces murs. Tu brises tous les murs et moi avec. Je te déteste pour ça, du plus profond de mon cœur. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. Ce n'est pas de ma faute mais de la tienne parce que tu es arrivé dans ma vie et tu as pris tellement de place ! Maintenant je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je suis devenu totalement dépendant, bien plus encore qu'avec tous les psychotropes que j'ai pu absorber. Je te déteste John, je te hais ! Car maintenant je t'aime et tu vas partir, tu vas disparaître. Tout le monde fini par disparaître. Tu découvriras mon vrai visage et tu t'enfuiras, dégoûté. Et moi je resterai seul, là, à me dire qu'encore une fois j'ai tout gâché, qu'encore une fois j'ai fait fuir l'être le plus précieux que j'ai eu la chance de connaître. Car c'est ainsi. Tu penses m'aimer, je le vois bien. Mais tu t'enfuiras. Tu penses que ce que je te dis est faux mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Personne ne peut. Tu veux me prendre dans tes bras, me rassurer mais je t'en supplie, pars maintenant. Ne me laisse plus aucun espoir et pars, maintenant ! Vas t'en je te dis ! De toute façon ça finira par arriver ! Je crois que c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que je ne peux même pas me persuader que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Tes yeux m'envoient tant de messages ! Mais tu partiras. Alors je veux partir avant, ça nous évitera de souffrir à tous les deux ! Pars maintenant. Et ne reviens pas. »

John sort, il ne pense plus, ne sent plus son corps. C'est déjà terminé, ça avait à peine commencé.


	2. Parce que tu es humain

**Chose promise chose due! J'ai finalement trouvé l'inspiration pour écrire la suite! Ce chapitre est moins, beaucoup moins riche en sentiments mais j'avais besoin d'une transition. Ne vous en faîtes pas, une avalanche de fluff ne devrait pas tarder;)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui sont à chaque fois un vrai bonheur à lire!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture!**

_Parce que tu es humain_

« Eh bien mon très cher frère, on peut dire que cette fois-ci tu t'es comporté de façon… banale. Cela ne te ressemble pas. J'en serais presque déçu. Mais au fait, tu ne connais les sentiments du bon docteur que depuis trois mois ? Tu commences à te ramollir, je ferais plus attention si j'étais toi…

Mais passons, si je suis là, c'est pour comme toujours arranger la situation. Tu sais, je t'ai toujours dit que s'attacher était la pire des idées et tu as un jour bien fini par le comprendre. Cependant, comme toute règle, elle comporte des exceptions. Tu es humain Sherlock, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et s'il est préférable de ne pas s'attacher, il est évident qu'il est bien trop tard. Je sais que tu penses te protéger mais tu souffriras de toute façon, tu le sais très bien. Alors autant souffrir avec quelques petits… avantages, non ? Et si j'étais toi, j'agirais vite. Ton médecin est compréhensif mais tu as été plutôt hargneux avec lui. Du grand Sherlock, même à moi, tu n'as jamais d'horreurs pareilles !

Tu sais, je me suis entretenu avec lui il y a quelques jours et si tu veux mon avis, il ne demande que des excuses et un peu d'attention si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sherlock, c'est la vérité ! Va retrouver ton John avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, s'il passe à autre chose, personne ne pourra plus rien contre cela. Ah oui, il allait à la poste quand Anthéa est passée le prendre. Après quelques âpres négociations, il m'a finalement confié sa lettre, à condition que je promette de te la faire lire. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a pleuré en l'écrivant mais au vu de la météo, je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute… Tu devrais la lire, lorsqu'il ne raconte pas vos enquêtes, le médecin a une très jolie plume. Sur ce, au revoir, mon très cher frère. »

En quittant la pièce, Mycroft prie pour la première fois depuis vingt ans. Son frère mérite d'être heureux.


	3. Parce que tu ne comprends pas

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, lecteur de passage! Voilà la suite de cette fiction qui je l'espère ne te décevras pas. Je suis navrée du temps scandaleusement long qu'il m'a fallu pour publier, je n'arrivais à rien... Voici donc la fameuse lettre de John qui fera peut-être revenir le détective à la raison... **

**Les reviews ne tuent pas les arbres et rendent heureux, il est permis d'en abuser sans complexe car en plus elles sont sans calories!**

_Parce que tu ne comprends pas_

Sherlock,

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dirais cela mais tu es un idiot. Un véritable idiot qui pour une fois ne comprend pas, ne voit pas ce qui se trouve juste devant ses yeux. Tu m'as fait mal Sherlock, un mal épouvantable. La balle que j'ai reçue dans l'épaule n'est qu'une caresse insignifiante en comparaison de ce que tu as fait à mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas que des mots pouvaient autant blesser, je suis ravagé. Tu me hais Sherlock, vraiment ? Je crois que si j'ai la force de t'écrire c'est parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai l'irrépressible espoir que tu n'ais dit ces mots que pour te protéger, pour m'éloigner de toi.

Tu as peur de ma réaction lorsque je découvrirai ton côté le plus sombre mais je crois que tu peux difficilement faire pire que l'autre jour. Alors si je peux encore t'aimer après toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites, après ta déclaration de haine, je crois que je suis prêt à partager encore un peu plus ma vie avec toi. Je n'ai pas fui toutes ces années et cela ne m'a pas paru insurmontable. Tu es égocentrique, arrogant, impoli, agaçant. Tu ne respectes ni le sommeil, ni les nerfs, ni les envies, ni la vie sociale de ton entourage. Tu as tous ces défauts et tu en es fier. Tu les exhibes. Et pourtant je t'aime. Alors cite-moi une chose qui puisse me rebuter plus que cela ! Parce que tous ces défauts que je trouve horripilants au premier abord, j'ai appris à les aimer, car ils font partie de toi. Ce sont eux qui font que tu es Sherlock Holmes, l'homme que j'aime. Mais tu n'as pas que des défauts. Tu as un esprit incroyable, un charisme fou. Tu es généreux et attentionné, à ta manière. Tu es attachant. Tu lèves les yeux au ciel mais t'es-tu déjà vu dormir ? Je deviens sentimental et je m'en veux pour cela mais il faut que j'exprime enfin ce que je cache au plus profond de moi depuis deux ans. Oui, ça fait deux ans que j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. J'ai d'abord essayé de les ignorer mais je ne pouvais pas, ils étaient toujours là, ancrés. Et je vais être égoïste mais je vais tout te dire car j'en ai besoin. Je t'aime. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Tu me complètes. Tu m'habites. Tu me hantes. Sans toi j'ai froid en permanence. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout.

Tu as peur, je le sais. J'ai peur aussi. Mais au fond, que devons-nous craindre ? La souffrance peut-être ? Je n'ai pas peur de souffrir, pas à tes côtés mais je suis presque certain que c'est ça qui t'éloigne de moi. Dis-moi quand t'ai-je blessé Sherlock ? Quand t'ai-je fait du mal ? Je ne suis pas cet enfoiré qui a osé te traiter comme il l'a fait. Je ne suis pas lui et j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir près de moi partout, tout le temps. Je sais que t'approcher n'est pas un privilège accordé à n'importe qui alors je ne le perdrai certainement pas.

J'ai tué pour toi. Crois-tu que je ne l'aurai pas fait si tu ne comptais pas ? Crois-tu que je l'aurais-fait si je comptais partir ?

Je ne te courrais plus après Sherlock, je crois que je n'en ai pas la force alors réfléchis bien. Je peux te pardonner, je veux que nous vivions cette histoire mais je dois aussi penser à moi.

Je t'aime, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé, ton John


	4. Parce que je t'aime

**Bonjour ou bonsoir! J'ai mis un temps incroyable à écrire ces quelques mots, je m'en excuse. Mais ce soir, je suis rentrée et j'ai un envie d'écrire, vraiment. Normalement, j'attends un peu avant de poster mais là je vous livre mon texte à chaud. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je ne regretterai pas demain matin...**

**Je vous remercie plus que jamais pour toutes vos reviews, qui ont réchauffé mon cœur et m'ont donné le sourire plus que jamais. Je n'y ai pas encore répondu et c'est une honte mais promis, je le ferai. Merci beaucoup de votre soutient, j'ai trouvé ici une sorte de nouvelle famille que je ne quitterai pas de sitôt.**

**Je vais m'arrêter là avant d'être trop sentimentale, déjà que, et vous laisser profiter de votre lecture, enfin j'espère... **

_Parce que je t'aime_

Léthargie, sursaut, sens en éveil

Battements de cœur, chamade, manque d'air

Espoir, lumière, peur

La poignée qui tourne, le cœur qui s'arrête

Les bouches s'ouvrent, les yeux se ferment

Une osmose, une bulle sacrée, que rien ne peut percer

Une boule dans la gorge, un poids, des papillons dans l'estomac

La douceur, la tendresse, la colère, la tristesse

Les flashs de couleur, de sensations, de sons

Des soupirs, des gémissements

Du coton sur du bois, du feu sur de la glace, la peau sur la peau

Un frisson, une vague de chaleur

C'est tout et son contraire, hors du temps

Les mains, la bouche, les dents, la langue

Les épices, le savon, la sueur

La douceur, la rudesse, la moiteur

Le désir, l'attente, animal

Griffures sur la peau, sur le cœur, sur l'âme

Extase, très loin, très haut

Perte de conscience, de contact, de sens

Parce que je t'aime


End file.
